A Moment of Weakness
by mentalsunflower
Summary: Toph hugs him in return, grips onto his back urgently, as if she were about to sink. Her nails dig into his back, and she feels stupid for needing him this badly, for being blind and weak.


**A/N: **Scene: It's years after the war (be creative with their ages) and Toph is visiting the Southern Water Tribe because her and Sokka are in looove.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. What an AMAZING show! Guh.

* * *

"They don't like me," Toph states darkly, pessimistically. "Of course."

"That's not true!" Sokka retorts, and Toph can't even tell if he's lying or not because of the stupid _snow. _

"I hate this stuff," she mutters suddenly, rubbing her arms with her mittened hands. It didn't help; she still felt too cold. Far, far too cold.

"It takes getting used to," replies Sokka evasively.

"If you can see," Toph reminds him of the obvious.

"Oh. Right."

How can he keep forgetting?

"Is it because I can't see? Because my eyes look stupid?" Toph asks softly, finally admitting her worry in a quiet question. She is looking down, but she doesn't know at what. She feels a chill breeze blow past them, sneaking into her fur-lined hood and crawling up her thick fur jacket. She hates it here, the cold, how her feet can't see for her, how Sokka has been ignoring her for his tribe. Toph knows it's ridiculous to feel like this, but she can't help it.

"What?" Sokka truly sounds incredulous. This makes Toph feel the littlest bit better. She feels his hands grab her mittens, and he squeezes them gently. A tingle goes down her spine like it always does when Sokka does the littlest things. More than anything in the world, more than Toph wants to get out of this place, she wants to be able to see Sokka.

"Toph, you know that's not true. My tribe isn't like that! They're just a bit… wary, after all that's happened."

"Yea, well, I can't really blame them," Toph admits reluctantly. She blinks over her unseeing eyes, hating them, hating herself more than the cold. It happens often, this hatred that boils over suddenly, and then in a flash it's gone. She can't control it; Toph has never been one to rule her emotions.

"They like you. The kids _love_ you," Sokka prods, hoping to get a smile out of Toph. She knows it by the tone of his voice, and can hear his chuckle as her smile spreads across her face.

"Shut up. I hate kids," she mumbles, still holding his hands. She likes the simple gestures like this.

"Oh, not Southern Water Tribe kids! They're adorable! They took my place as solemn protector of the village while I was away," Sokka tells her with a smile in his voice.

"Solemn protector?" Toph repeats, grinning because she can't help it. It's always like this around Sokka. "Somehow I doubt that," she teases, and Sokka is about to object, but she knows he sees her smile because seconds later he envelopes her in a tight hug.

Toph hugs him back, grips onto his back urgently, as if she were about to sink. Her nails dig into his back, and she feels stupid for needing him this badly, for being blind _and _weak.

"I'm sorry," she whispers into his jacket, breathing in his scent because that's all she has to try and picture him with. Nothing but darkness.

"For what?" Sokka asks, surprised, and Toph can hear he means it.

"Nothing," she replies, embarrassed, pulling away from his embrace. His arms drop away from her, and suddenly she can feel the bitter cold of the winter wind once more. "So, want to show me around again?" She tugs at his sleeve, fumbling for a moment and feeling foolish; afraid he'll smirk or laugh at her blindness. She should know Sokka better by now, she knows this, but it's always a fear of hers.

"But of course," Sokka agrees with a flourish of grabbing her hand tightly and swinging it between them. "In fact, I'll even let you hang out with the kids alone for a while. You know, to bond!" He sounds excited.

"Don't you dare," Toph orders him darkly, trying to hide her grin. "Or I'll hit you so hard you'll fly all the way back to the Earth Kingdom!"

"Ohh, fiiiine," Sokka concedes, giggling, and Toph likes the feel of his hand in hers, swinging lightly in the space between them that she can't see.


End file.
